


The Chariot

by Ignis_Sassentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Tarot Project, Gen, The Chariot, tarot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia
Summary: My submission for Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project.VII. The Chariot - Control, Willpower, Success, Action, Determination. In Reverse - Self-discipline, opposition, lack of direction.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	The Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> My partner for this piece was the fantastic Godspoison. You can find the card art here: https://twitter.com/Godspoison/status/1224775778820182016?s=20

Somnus studied the throne, set upon its pedestal of gold and bones. The goal he had worked toward for years, through blood and fire and determination. The insurmountable hurdle the Astrals had placed between him and his brother. The symbol of the fledgling kingdom of Lucis. 

He ran his fingers along the cool marble of the armrest, reluctant to sit just yet. The Crystal had chosen him over Ardyn, but it still felt...wrong. Perhaps it was the memory of the Scourge eating away at his brother’s soul. Perhaps it was a question of whether or not he’d done the right thing. Perhaps it was an uncertainty regarding his own abilities to lead. 

And perhaps the reasoning didn’t matter at all. 

Instead of sitting, he turned and looked out over the empty hall. The Astrals had placed the fate of thousands in his hands--and all he could see were the piles of burning, Scourge-infected bodies. The people he’d sacrificed to allow the others to survive. Was this what the kingdom would be built on? Sacrifice and pain? Brother fighting brother? Uncertainty and instability? 

No. He wouldn’t allow it. 

The Astrals didn’t speak with him and, since the Oracle’s death, the Crystal had fallen all but dormant. Perhaps the gods were playing some grand, ineffable chess game; perhaps they had truly abandoned Eos after the Starscourge had been subdued. He would likely never know, but he still had a new country to lead. Whatever was to come, Somnus knew the decisions were on his shoulders alone.

An entire country, waiting on his order, his whim. A crushing responsibility he wasn’t entirely certain he could bear on his own. 

He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the throne. His fingers curled around the smooth armrests, gripping the stone as if a tight enough hold would turn back time. The hall stretched before him--an intimidating, empty expanse of the future. Sunlight filtered through stained glass windows, covering the stone floor with a quilt of color. Each one of those windows depicted a moment, a story, a  _ decision _ from myth. 

As Somnus nodded to allow the first council to enter, he looked up at those stories in glass and made himself a silent vow. One day, in the distant future, he would be in one of those windows for the brave, decisive actions he would make while he sat on this throne. 


End file.
